poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of Night Pony and Captain Coltimate
Rise of Night Pony and Captain Coltimate is an episode of season 3 in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Veggietales in the House. Summery Laura and Philip learn that Granny Asparagus is moonlighting as a ninja and must save her when Motato forces her to bake cookies. Plot Laura and Philip learn Granny Asparagus' secret The Episode starts with Granny Asparagus hopping from the top of the buildings, while Mrs. Fuzzyface follows after her, jumping across buildings, just as Laura and Philip come by and notice, asking if it's a real life ninja. Granny Asparagus and Mrs. Fuzzyface still continue jumping across buildings, but Granny suddenly stops mid-jump and falls down, falling each time she tries to make the jump. Laura and Philip are surprised when they see that Granny was the one doing all the jumping, before Granny tries distracting Laura and Philip by asking them what's behind them, then jumping away again, but ends up hurting her back when she lands. Laura and Philip ask Granny if she's a ninja, but Granny tells Laura and Philip not to be silly and starts muttering about kids and their crazy ninja theories, then calls for Mrs. Fuzzyface as they start to leave. Laura and Philip then pick up the bo staff that Granny was carrying then toss it at Granny who is able to catch it, which causes Granny to realize that she can't hide it anymore, inviting Laura and Philip to her house for cookies and milk while she tells them about her secret life as a ninja superhero. At Granny's house, Granny explains to Laura and Philip that she was quite a crime fighter back in her day and that the newspapers called her Aspara Justice and her cat, Black Cherry. Laura and Philip are dazzled that Granny was a crime fighter all this time, though Granny says that she's gotten too old for all the stunts she used to do and that she needs someone to take her place, someone young and spry like Laura and Philip. Laura says that she's just a little girl and Philip's a boxcab and asks what they can do, though Granny says that she knows that Laura doubts herself and Philip for being small, but she was small when she inherited it too. Laura says that she and Philip aren't not ready and for Granny to find someone else, before she and Philip leave, which Mrs. Fuzzyface is saddened about, but Granny tells her to give Laura and Philip time. Meanwhile, LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, alongside the Power Ponies and Heli Hero (Budgie the Little Helicopter) are on the watch, when LarryBoy sees what looks like Motato standing on top of the roof, before Junior Jetpack asks him if he means on the bench. Fili-Second says that Motato is playing a ???/ Trivia * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Laura and Philip learn Granny Asparagus' secret */ * */ */ */ */ */ * * Songs * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan